
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pet leashes and more specifically relates to a combined pet leash assembly and hand weight such as a dumbbell which allows a user to utilize hand weights for power walking while simultaneously walking a pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leashes for controlling pets during walking are old in the art, and often include a housing which contains a coiled leash carried by a spring biased reel. The leash can be controlled by a stop mechanism which selectively prevents, or allows, the leash from/to travel through an opening in the housing. Normally there is a trigger or other actuator deployed by the user who selectively actives the stop mechanism. With an increased awareness of the need for fitness, more individuals are power walking to increase their cardiovascular health, muscle tone, and to lose weight. The effectiveness of power walking activity can be enhanced by the utilization of hand weights. However, it is difficult to hold a conventional leash and hand weight in the same hand while walking a pet.
Heretofore, it has been known to combine conventional retractable leashes with other devices related to walking pets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,809 shows a combination pet leash and pouch for animal waste. U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,590 shows a dog leash having a bag container for a supply of grocery bags for collecting pet excrement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,695 discloses a leash assembly including a retractable leash in combination with a pet refuse bag dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,472 discloses a retractable leash which is combined with a flashlight. Other known United States patents related to the general field of the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. D376,215
U.S. Pat. No. D410,117
U.S. Pat. No. D425,265
U.S. Pat. No. D453,386
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,226
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,365
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,044
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,029
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,550
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,054
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,849
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,917
While the option of using hand weights is available to anyone, it is cumbersome to simultaneously use hand weights and walk a dog or other pet. The present invention is directed to a combination retractable pet leash assembly and hand weight which are integrally formed such that by gripping the handle of a hand weight such as a dumbbell type weight, the operator""s finger is placed proximate an actuator such as a trigger for selectively activating a stop mechanism which controls the travel of the leash through its housing.
The present invention provides a weighted pet leash assembly having a housing which contains a leash in a retracted condition. The leash assembly has a handle and an opening through which the leash travels under the control of a stop mechanism which selectively terminates leash movement into and out of the housing. A hand weight handle is integrally formed with the handle of the leash housing such that gripping of the dumbbell handle by a user places the user""s finger proximate a trigger or other suitable actuator that selectively controls the stop mechanism and movement of the leash.